Something To Do
by AnimeWeirdo123
Summary: Inuyasha is a mall security guard that hates his job.Why? Nothing happens.That is, until a strange black haired beauty starts to prank the passengers on the elevator as Inuyasha watches on the security cameras. Who is this weird girl?Full Summary Inside.
1. 60 Fun Things To Do In An Elevator

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters. Nor do I own any of the "Things to Do" lists. I just found those in various places of the internet. **

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello.

I was writing my other stories' chapters(which, for those of you reading them, I'm trying to finish the next chapters soon), and I hit a writer's block. So, I decided to do something else for the time being. Which was, looking up random shit on the internet. Anyways, I came across these lists that were highly amusing, and I read a lot of them. I'm sure you guys have probably heard of them before. An example is "100 Things to Do At Wal-Mart", or "60 Fun Things To Do In An Elevator."

For those of you who _haven't_ read these, here's what they basically are: lists of random, funny things to do/say/whatever in a certain situation. Like, maybe a list of 100 things to do to confuse your roommate, or 65 things to do when you're bored in class. Maybe 46 things to say when on the phone with an in-law, or something like that. You get it? I hope so.

Anyways, I was reading those lists, and it inspired this one idea. I'm sure it's probably a really, _really_ dumb idea, and it might not be original(if someone _has _made a story like this, I am sorry. I didn't mean to take your idea, I probably haven't even read your story), but I felt like making it, so...

My idea was this: What if the someone from InuYasha found these lists and decided to try them? In this case, it shall be Kagome. It will be an alternate universe, where Kagome doesn't know InuYasha and the others yet. There will be no Feudel Era(sorry to those who wish for me to include it. I probably won't), and everyone will be modern day folk.

The story probably sounds different in the author's note above than it does in my head, so let me try to give a summary that best describes what I'm thinking. With more detail than in the above.

**Full Summary: **InuYasha works as a security guard at the Goshinboku mall, where he watches over the shoppers for about ten hours a day. He does his job well, but that doesn't mean he likes it. In fact, he doesn't just "not like it", he hates it with a passion. Why? Because it's oh so very boring. Nothing happens. Ever. But, one day, a beautiful black haired woman stepped on the elevator while InuYasha was in charge of the security cameras. At first, he didn't think much of it, but then said woman starts doing the oddest things whilst people step on and off of the elevator; not once getting off for over an hour. He becomes interested in the strange woman, and wonders if he'll ever see her again. He does, but in a different location and she's doing even stranger things. Why is she doing these weird things on purpose, and in public? Is she crazy, or just trying to have a little fun? Inuyasha intends to find out.

This story isn't really as much _about_ those lists, as much as it was merely inspired by them. Sorry if I confused you. After you read this chapter, tell me if you want me to continue. If you do, feel free to recommend any lists that you want me to write about Kagome doing. Or just any ideas at all. :)

**Guide Thingy:**

_'Thoughts'  
_"Speech"

On with ze storeh! :D

**WARNINGS: Some language ahead. That's basically all I can think of to warn you about at the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter One: 60 Fun Things to Do In An Elevator  
****By: AnimeWeirdo123  
**

Inuyasha tapped his pencil on the desk he was sitting at as he watched shoppers pop in and out of stores through the security cameras. Today he was assigned to watch them, since the guy who was originally supposed to do it was sick that day. The twenty-three year old sighed.

Nothing happened here at Goshinboku mall. No shoplifters to chase after, no hostage situations caused by mad gunman, no bombs that are about to explode in just three and a half minutes. Not even little kids who accidently stole chocolate from the candy store because they forgot they were holding it.

Nope. This was too much of a good town for any of that to happen. Not very many interesting people walked the streets of it, either. Which was odd, because you'd think that at least a couple of entertaining people would be in such a big town. But no. There weren't any. Or at least Inuyasha hadn't seen them, if there were any.

So being a security guard at one of their malls was actually a pretty boring job. Just standing there for hours a day, watching people walk by with their shopping bags.

But today was even worse, because now Inuyasha was stuck in the back room watching people do pointless things all day. He sighed again, _'God, I hate my job...'_

For awhile he just sat there, tapping his pencil, not really even watching the screens, for he was slowly starting to fall asleep out of boredom. But then the sound of his pencil falling out of his hand and onto the ground awoke him. He blinked, but then bent down to pick up his pencil and bring it back up. He was about to fall back asleep, when he saw someone enter the elevator through the security camera placed there. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but the girl was so beautiful he couldn't look away.

She had long black hair that reached to about halfway down her back. She looked to be around twenty two, and her eyes were a nice brown color that brought out her other facial features. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans, with a dark purple T-shirt. A black and white striped jacket went over her shirt, and she wore black converse on her feet. She was carrying a black purse in her hand and had almost no makeup on. She was quite plain, but Inuyasha found her to be one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head and looked away for a moment, _'Oh, geez, I did not just think that...She's not _that _pretty..__'_

After a couple moments of denying the truth, he decided to look back at the screen that showed the elevator that was placed across the mall. _'Well, it is my job. No reason why I _shouldn't _watch.'_

He watched her as she stood there silently, not doing anything. Inuyasha noticed that she hadn't pressed a button yet, but then again, maybe she pressed one during the time that he looked away. The girl stood there for a couple of moments, but then the elevator started to move up, and she smiled to herself. Inuyasha continued to watch her, every once in awhile glancing at the other screens to make sure nothing else was going on.

The elevator stopped suddenly and the girl simply stayed where she was. The doors opened, revealing a young man and who Inuyasha assumed was his girlfriend. The boy was carrying a bunch of bags as the girl walked in with her chin up in a stuck up sort of way. The young man simply followed her, looking tired. They stood on the opposite side of the elevator where the girl that was originally in there was. The girl pressed the "L"(for lobby) button and walked back to her place by her boyfriend. The doors closed and the elevator started to descend. After about two seconds, the black haired beauty, as Inuyasha silently called her, turned to the couple. Suddenly, she started to scrunch her face up and grimace, almost as if she was in pain. She closed her eyes and held her head.

The couple looked at her questioningly, especially after she started to speak. "Shut up, dammit, all of you just shut UP!"

The couple looked at her as if she were crazy, and the girl asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The black haired woman just kept on holding her head and yelling. "Stop talking at the same time, you stupid voices! SHUT UP!"

The girl on the other side looked freaked out while the guy just stood there with widened eyes. After about ten more seconds of this, the elevator door opened, and the couple quickly walked/ran out.

Inuyasha sat there in utter confusion after the whole thing ended. Voices? She heard _voices_? Of course. All the pretty ones were crazy. Inuyasha sighed. He was about to look away from the screen, but what happened next made him even more confused.

The girl was laughing. The girl that heard the voices was _laughing_. Inuyasha just sat there in utter astonishment as the woman in the elevator held her stomach, fighting to contain her giggles. She finally stood up straight, still slightly chuckling, as she said, "Oh, I can't believe that actually worked."

What worked? What was this strange girl talking about? Inuyasha decided to continue watching her in hopes that he'd figure that out.

The woman stood in her spot, recovered from her giggle fest, and waited for someone else to come on board the elevator. After about a minute or two, it finally started to escalate once again. The girl smiled as she waited for the next person. About five floors up(btw, this is a fairly tall mall. Let's say it's about...twenty stories or so. Yea. It's gonna be one of those really tall malls. Just saying), the elevator doors opened. Then, in walked a man in a business suit that looked to be about fifty. He walked over to the opposite side of the elevator and simply stood there, ignoring the black haired woman. The doors closed, and the elevator started to go up. The girl turned her head towards the man. After about five seconds of staring, the middle aged fellow noticed and looked at her. Before he could tell her to stop looking at him, her eyes widened and she pointed at him accusingly. "You're one of **_THEM_**!" she yelled and backed away from him. She slid down the wall in the opposite corner, staying as far away from the man as possible. He stared at her as if she were crazy, while she just glared back. Once they reached the tenth floor, the doors opened and the old man quickly stepped out, followed by the young woman's accusing eyes. As soon as the doors closed, she started to giggle to herself. Eventually, she stood up and acted calm; waiting for her next "victim."

Inuyasha was still confused. Why was she doing this?Was she crazy or something? He honestly couldn't decide if the woman was insane, or just doing it for kicks. He continued to watch the strange girl as she waited for the next passenger. Only a couple seconds later, the elevator started to go up. Once it reached the eighteenth floor, a man with a black ponytail and blue eyes walked in. Inuyasha groaned at the sight of him. The man was a fellow security guard that always annoyed the shit out of him. Always taunting him because of the fact that Inuyasha was a half demon. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Aw well. Basically, Inuyasha was a half demon with long silver hair and white, fluffy dog ears. He had a demon father, but a human for a mother. Thus, making him a half demon.

As for Kouga, he was a full demon. Both parents were demons, which made him a full demon. Wolf demon, to be exact. He had a long brown tail and pointed ears.

Kouga was wearing his security outfit at the moment, even though his shift ended awhile ago. He liked to wear it to "impress the ladies", or something.

Anyways, Kouga walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, then stood back. After a moment, he finally noticed the woman on the opposite side of the elevator. He got a sly smile on his face as he walked over to her.

Inuyasha groaned. Of course he would flirt with the one girl that sparked his interest. He continued watching, hoping that she didn't fall for Kouga's lies and pretty words. Or maybe even scare him with one of her tangents. Inuyasha smirked at that thought as he watched.

Kouga leaned on the wall of the elevator, standing right next to the girl. "Hey, hotness."

Inuyasha growled at what the mangy wolf called her.

The girl simply stood there, not giving him any sign of her hearing him. She glared at the doors of the elevator in the opposing wall, looking like she was concentrating hard on something. Kouga's smirk faded a tad, "Hello? Anyone in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She ignored it.

Kouga started to get angry. "Don't you ignore me!"

The elevator was close to it's destination. The girl slowly turned her head towards Kouga. She smirked evilly, and spoke in a very deep and very creepy voice, "I must find a more suitable host body."

Kouga's eyes widened as the elevator door opened at the lobby. "W-what?"

She continued to grin evilly at Kouga, and then walked one step towards him. That caused him to snap. He eep-ed and ran out of the elevator as fast as he could. The girl just stared after him until the door closed. She tried to contain her laughter, but failed miserably. She was holding onto her stomach and held onto the wall for support.

Inuyasha found himself laughing along with her. He couldn't believe the "great and all-mighty" Kouga, had just squealed and ran from a girl who merely walked towards him. Eventually, his laughter seized and he continued to watch the girl, waiting to see what she was planning to do to her next victim.

* * *

It went on for about two hours or so. Inuyasha watched as this odd girl did various things to creep out and confuse her fellow passengers. And what amazed him was that there were so many things that she did. How did she come up with this stuff?

There was one time where a bunch of passengers walked on board and she passed out name tags to them all; with her own upside down. Another time she brought out some fake X-ray specs and leered suggestively at the others. Then there was the time that she brought out some chalk and drew a big square in the middle of the elevator, and told the other passengers that it was her "personal space." And Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle when she brought out a puppet and talked to another passenger through it.

Starting a sing-along, playing the harmonica, listening to the elevator walls with a stethoscope, drawing chalk drawings on the walls...what was next? Playing leap frog with her fellow passengers? Inuyasha continued to watch in amusement as the black haired beauty meowed occasionally at the blonde woman that was on the elevator with her. She was starting to looked really freaked out, and nearly ran out once the doors slid open. The woman left on the elevator chuckled to herself, but then sighed, "I should probably go now.." She started to walk towards the door.

Inuyasha frowned and silently begged for her to do just one more prank. The girl suddenly stopped, and almost as if she heard him, she spoke, "Maybe just _one_ more..."

Inuyasha's face broke out into a huge grin as he watched her walk back to her spot. The girl stood there for a few moments before the elevator's doors closed and she started to go up. Once she reached the twentieth floor, the elevator doors slowly opened, revealing two figures. One was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink and green T-shirt with navy jeans and black tennis shoes. The other figure was a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a plain purple shirt and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Inuyasha instantly recognized them. They were his two best friends, Miroku being the man, Sango being the woman. They had recently gotten together. At first he was slightly surprised, but then he grinned evilly at the situation. He couldn't wait to see this..

Miroku and Sango walked into the elevator; Sango looking pissed off, while Miroku just rubbed a red spot on his cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that Miroku had most likely groped Sango. _Again._

They walked over to the corner and stood there; Sango with her arms crossed and Miroku still rubbing his face. The black haired girl on the other side of the elevator looked at them questioningly, but then turned away quickly, knowing that it would ruin her plan. Miroku stepped forward and pressed the button for the second floor with his available hand. After pressing it, he walked back over to his girlfriend and stood beside her. After a few moments of silence, Sango felt someone staring at her. She looked to the side to see the other girl on the elevator staring at her; smiling widely. Sango looked at her questioningly, then turned to Miroku and got his attention by nudging him with her elbow. Miroku looked to where Sango's focus was, and saw the smiling girl. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. The girl just smiled at the both, while Miroku and Sango were just trying to figure out what was making her so happy. About halfway to the elevator's destination, the black haired girl spoke; still smiling.

"I've got new socks on!"

Sango was quite confused, as was Miroku. The girl continued to grin at them, as they awkwardly turned away from her. Eventually, the elevator doors opened and they walked out in confusion.

It was hard for Inuyasha to contain his laughter. Apparently, the same went for Miss Crazy in the elevator. Eventually, her giggles seized and she sighed, "Hm...I guess I better go now."

Inuyasha stopped chuckling and frowned. Did she really have to leave?

Apparently so. Inuyasha watched the mysterious girl leave the elevator. He watched the other screens to see her walking out of the front entrance and into the parking lot. He sighed.

The one girl that sparked his interest in this dull town and he didn't even know who she was.

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that his shift ended about half an hour before. His eyes widened. Was he really that engrossed with a girl on an elevator that he didn't even know?

Yes.

So, he collected his stuff and clocked out. He changed out of his uniform and into his regular clothes before leaving the back room. He walked out of the mall and stuffed his hands in his pockets, still thinking about that strange black haired beauty. He sighed for the millionth time that day, knowing that he would most likely never see her again...

...or will he?

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly cheesy ending to this chapter. I apologize.**

**If you want to see the website that I used for this chapter, go to my profile and there's a link there. I only used some of them, because I couldn't use them all. Just assume that Kagome(the black haired girl, if you hadn't figured that out yet) did most of them. I just didn't write them all down.**

**Anyways.**

**So? What did you think?**

**I know. It sucks. *sigh***

**And if you did hate it and wish to inform me, at least give me some constructive criticism as to how I can improve it. Instead of just being an asshole and saying mean things just because you can. :) Okay? Okay.**

******BUT, if you _did_ like it, please tell me! Got any ideas? Tell me them in a review. Got any ways as to I can improve my writing skills? Tell me them in a review.**  


**Moral of this author's note: Review please. :)**

**Kthxbai.**

**PS To those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Forgotten', I'm SO sorry. I am working on it. I hit a writer's block for a while and couldn't find my way out of it. But a little after I finished writing the first chapter for this story, I thought of something to put into it. So I plan on working on the next chapter for "What Was Once Forgotten" after I publish this and hopefully it will be up sometime this week. :) Buh bye.**


	2. 100 Things To Do At WalMart

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters. Nor do I own the lists that I use as inspiration for this story. **

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey.

I'm glad I got such nice responses to my first chapter of this story. So, I decided to go ahead and start the second chapter while I had the concept in mind.

Oh, and here's a couple of responses to those of you that reviewed. I would have just sent them privately, but so many people respond through their author's notes, and I wanted to try it. So, here ya go:

**Ice-Kitsune-317:** Your review made me oh so happy. :D I'm glad you thought it was funny. Thank you for being the first reviewer of this story. And you should look up the lists, I have a link in my profile if you wanna see them. Thanks again for your nice review. :)

**Kiame711:** Thank you! I'm glad you found it funny. :) And don't worry, I am continuing this, and even more crazy things are to come. ;)

**Kaji Ganjou:** I'm happy that you thought it was hilarious. :D Here is ze next chaptah~

**AngelNguyen1:** Thank you~ :D Yes, that IS Kagome. X) Here is my update now!

**TheRealInuyasha:** Haha, thanks. X) And I know, she was a little...creepy at times. Haha. And everyone's weird in their own special way. ;)

**KagInuReader:** Thank you so much for your review! :D Dude, I did the same thing. Also the "I must find a more suitable host body" one. God, the others on the elevator actually looked scared. XD Anyways, can you read minds? The Wal-Mart list is this chapter! XD

**FadeToBlack3:** Hahaha, thanks. I know, I hate getting kicked out of places. But sometimes the pranks are so funny, they're just worth it. ;) I almost got kicked out of Wal-Mart for the first crazy thing Kagome does in this chapter. XD Anyways, thanks for the compliment and the review!

**InuYasha girrl:** :D Thank you so much!

Thank you all for reviewing!

On with the next chapter~

**WARNING: Some language ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: 100 Things To Do At Wal-Mart  
By: AnimeWeirdo123**

Inuyasha walked down the street without a jacket on. It didn't really bother him, because it wasn't that cold outside. Ah, the nice beginning-of-October weather. Not that he really appreciated it.

He continued down the road towards his local Wal-Mart, mentally noting the groceries he needed to take back to his apartment after his trip. After he remembered to add eggs to the list, he noticed that he was now standing in front of Wal-Mart. He blinked, then walked in through the entrance, ignoring the greeting lady as he did so.

Inuyasha grabbed a small, blue Wal-Mart basket and looked around, searching for a starting point. He decided to start in the bread section. As he walked down the aisle, he thought he saw someone familiar at the end of it. But the person, a woman he presumed, went on to the next aisle before he could get a good look at her. He shrugged and looked around for the whole wheat bread. After grabbing some, he made his way to the next aisle. It was the soup and various soup-like objects aisle. He walked down it and grabbed nearly ten cups of ramen.

Hey. Who _doesn't_ like ramen?

Inuyasha ignored the rest of the soups, knowing that none could compare to his special brand of ramen. He walked out of the aisle, and was about to enter the next one, when he bumped into someone. Him and this mystery person both fell down and dropped their belongings. Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, watch where you're-"

Inuyasha didn't continue his sentence. He physically couldn't. For the person who had run into him, was none other than the strange black haired beauty in the elevator. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, while the girl just rubbed her head.

"Ow..." she spoke. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at the one she had run into. Her eyes widened a tad, and she blushed slightly. "I'm so sorry I ran into you. I wasn't really paying attention, was I?" She laughed nervously as she stood up. Inuyasha had gotten off the floor only a moment after she did.

"Oh, uh, no. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. _I _should have been paying attention." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Inuyasha _never_ apologized for _anything_. What the...

The young woman smiled, "No, it was mine- You know what? Let's just say it was no one's fault."

"Yea, okay." Inuyasha smirked slightly. The strange girl was just about to leave, when he grabbed her arm. "Uh...my name's Inuyasha. What's, uh, yours?"

The girl blinked once, then smiled, "Kagome."

_'Kagome...' _he thought to himself. Inuyasha then shook his head and replied, "Kagome. Got it. Well, uh, see you around, Kagome."

"Uh, see you around...Inuyasha." Kagome smiled awkwardly and walked away after Inuyasha let go of her arm. He stood there in astonishment, but then shook his head and picked up his basket. He walked into the third aisle looking for some candy, when he barely heard, with his super hearing, some yelling. Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice as the black haired beauty- er...Kagome's. Gotta remember that.

Struck with curiosity, he walked out of the aisle and towards the sound of Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha was getting closer to the source of the voice, and he began to see a very small crowd forming not too far away. He walked over to it and looked over the bystanders' shoulders to see what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight.

There was Kagome, assuming the fetal position and rocking back and forth, screaming, "No, no! Not the voices again! NO!"

Inuyasha tapped a random guy's shoulder, and asked, "What happened?"

The guy answered, "Well, she was walking out of the aisle, when the intercom came on. I can't remember the announcement, but that chick started going crazy! Yelling about voices and some shit."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and smirked. He could tell that this was one of her pranks. Or at least, he hoped they were just pranks, and that she wasn't _really_ crazy.

Anyways, Kagome's tangent went on for another minute, until she suddenly stopped yelling. After a short second of silence, she stood up, and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone blinked once. Then twice. A third time. Then some girl said, "What the fuck?"

A mother covered her child's ears as the others just shrugged. After another moment of silence, the small crowd slowly started to disperse and go their separate ways. Inuyasha was already gone.

Forgetting his basket, he silently followed the strange girl called Kagome. For a little while, he felt like a stalker, but then he just shook his head and insisted to himself that he wasn't.

Inuyasha followed behind Kagome and watched her intently as she walked through various aisles and sections. After about two minutes, Inuyasha could tell another one of her pranks was coming up. He could tell because they were in the toy aisle, and Kagome had just grabbed a cape. Something interesting was definitely going to happen.

He was correct.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wrapped the cape around herself and ran out of the toy aisle and into one of the main paths. He followed her and stood at the entrance of the aisle as he watched Kagome run around while the cape whooshed behind her. Eventually, Kagome stopped and yelled defiantly, "I'm Batman! Come, Robin- to the Batcave!" She took one side of the cape and brought it over her chest, then walked swiftly into the aisle, not even noticing Inuyasha. She proceeded to take the cape off and throw it behind her, hitting Inuyasha in the face. He quickly grabbed it and threw it to the ground, chuckling slightly.

This girl certainly was a character.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to follow Kagome without getting noticed. She walked down the aisles, obviously thinking of something to do. Then, someone else entered the aisle with their child; Kagome and Inuyasha were still in the general children's section. The woman walked with her cart looking at the merchandise on the shelves. Inuyasha saw a sly smirk cross Kagome's face before turning it into a smile. She walked up to the woman and pretended to be surprised. She touched the other woman's shoulder, gaining her attention, "Oh my- Is that you? Hey! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Inuyasha could tell that the woman had no idea who Kagome was. So, she replied with, "Oh, hey...you."

Kagome smiled, "I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in, what? Five years? I was a teenager the last time I saw you!"

The other woman forced a smile back, "Yea. It's, uh, been awhile."

"I know. Hey, we should catch up sometime. Don't you think?"

"Oh, of course we should! I'll call you up sometime, uh..."

"You don't remember my name? Oh, you silly old goose! It's Ren."

"Ph, yes! I can't believe I forgot. Ren, of course it was that. Anyways, we _should _get reacquainted sometime, Ren. Listen, I have to go, but, uh...yea."

"Alright! Bye!" Kagome waved as the woman left with her young son. Kagome sighed and was about to leave the children's section when someone called out to her.

"I thought your name was Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha, "Are you following me or something?"

Inuyasha blushed, and he put his hand behind his neck in an awkward manner, "Pft. Me follow you? Of course not. I just happened to, uh, overhear your conversation."

Kagome continued to stare at him, then smiled slightly, "Sure you weren't following me. Anyways, my name _is_ Kagome."

"Then why'd you tell her that your name was Ren?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Well, I don't usually like to explain what I do, but I guess you deserve an explanation," Inuyasha nodded at this. Kagome continued, "It's this thing I do every now and then. I go up to a complete stranger and pretend I know 'em. Then I see if they pretend to know me to avoid embarrassment." She shrugged. Inuyasha chuckled, "Wow. That's a good one. I oughtta try that sometime."

Kagome laughed at his statement, "Well, you can use it. But remember to give credit to yours truly." She bowed in a grand gesture, then turned around, walking away. Inuyasha waited a couple of moments before silently following her. Kagome walked over to the women's clothing section, and Inuyasha got nervous. What if she stayed there for a long time? What if she caught him there? And what if...what if she went to the underwear section?

Inuyasha shivered at that thought and prayed that Kagome would avoid it.

Kagome looked around and waited till a couple more women entered the clothing department, so that her plan could prove to not be a waste of time. After about five other women entered(all of which Inuyasha was trying his best to avoid), Kagome hollered loudly, "Who BUYS this shit, anyways?"

Everyone in the section looked at her. A few of them stared in confusion, and others glared at her for insulting the clothes that they have bought before. Kagome just smirked and walked away. Inuyasha silently followed, ducking every time he saw someone approaching. He watched as Kagome walked over to one of the mannequins and, once again, waited for more of an audience to show up. After a couple of minutes, there were a few people scattered around the clothing section. None were looking in her direction, and she smirked.

Kagome grabbed a random T-shirt from a rack not too far away, and she cleared her throat. About two or so people looked up, but didn't think much of her and went back to their shopping. Kagome cleared her throat again, then got on one knee and held the shirt she grabbed above her; towards the mannequin. She kept her head down as she said in a loud and respecting voice, "Oh, all-mighty great one! Please accept my offering. It isn't much, but I can get more! I swear, I will be back to bring a more sufficient sacrifice..."

Kagome lifted her head and stood on her feet, while placing the shirt into the mannequin's extended hand. She walked away, then came back to it with another piece of clothing to "sacrifice." She continued this cycle until everyone left out of either fear, confusion, or just because they had to leave. She stopped doing this and sighed, "I should really improve that one..." She shrugged, and then walked towards somewhere that Inuyasha did _not_ want to go.

_'No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO.'_ Inuyasha watched in terror as Kagome walked into the women's lingerie section. He gulped. Maybe he should just leave her alone now...

But, for some reason, Inuyasha felt like he _had_ to watch this girl. Kind of like a devotion to watching her prank others. Plus, she wasn't too hard to look at either...

Creeper much, Inuyasha?

Anyways, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and walked to the edge of the lingerie section, at a safe distance. He could see Kagome, and he stayed put; thanking God that he didn't have to actually go _in_. Inuyasha turned back to where Kagome was, and saw her put a pair of panties on her head and look around. Inuyasha's eyes widened. What the hell?

Kagome walked out of the other side of the lingerie section; underwear still placed on her head. Inuyasha quickly walked through the aisle and continued to follow Kagome, blushing slightly.

He watched as people looked at Kagome in either confusion or disgust. She just walked down the aisles pretending that having underwear on your head was completely normal. Inuyasha was fairly used to Kagome's odd ways by now, so he didn't react much. But he couldn't help but laugh when Kagome, with the underwear still on her head, attempted to put M&Ms on layaway. The clerk just stared at her as if she were crazy. So Kagome sighed and asked, "It's the shirt, isn't it? I knew it was too large, but it just looked so comfy..." She drabbled on about her shirt until she randomly snapped her fingers in front of the clerk's astonished face, "Hey! Hey! Are you _listening_? Ugh, such terrible service here!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, pretending to be aggravated, as she walked away. As soon as she left the clerk's view, she grabbed the underwear off of her head and threw it over her shoulder. Since she wasn't looking, she didn't see the underwear finding it's way to a certain hanyou's face. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the underwear off of his head and stomped it on the ground, completely flustered. You'd think he was a 13-year old boy seeing girl's underwear for the first time.

Kagome walked on; looking around for something to do. She noticed an aisle of special edition teddy bears, and smiled. She quickly made her way through the aisle, with Inuyasha farther back unnoticed. How could she not have seen him already? Aw well. Anyways, Kagome looked around the aisle, trying to decide which one to use.

"Hmmm...," she mused aloud.

All of a sudden, she made an "aha!" sound and grabbed a snow white teddy bear with a witch's hat on. It's stomach said in orange "Happy Halloween!" Halloween was only a few weeks away, after all.

Kagome grabbed it and held it close to her chest. As she walked out of the aisle, she began petting the bear lovingly. Inuyasha followed behind, not too close, but not too far away. He watched as Kagome began speaking to the bear.

"Good girl, Bessie, good girl." she spoke lovingly into the bear's ear.

People started to notice as she passed by. A couple whispered to their friends, as some tried their best to ignore the crazy girl. Kagome continued to walk around the store doing this, confusing more and more people. Except for those that had already seen some of her earlier stunts; so they already knew that she was insane or something. After about ten minutes of this, Inuyasha still wasn't bored of it. Maybe of the teddy bear thing, but he certainly wasn't bored of watching Kagome intently.

Yup. He was officially a stalker.

Eventually, Kagome entered an aisle that was unoccupied. Inuyasha walked in and pretended to be looking at the cereal boxes. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she set 'Bessie' down on a random shelf. Then suddenly, and certainly unexpectedly, she turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha while she smirked, "You _are_ following me, aren't you?"

Inuyasha looked towards her and blushed very slightly, "W-what? Why would _I_ follow _you_?"

Kagome continued to smirk, "That what _I_ want to know."

Inuyasha blushed a little more as he looked back at the cereal boxes in front of him, "Well, I wasn't following you, so you can just...mind your own business."

He heard her sigh and walk away. Inuyasha turned his head and was shocked to find that she actually wasn't walking away, but was instead walking _towards _him. He froze as she came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, while saying, "You know, I don't mind you following me as long as you 1) don't get in my way, or 2) aren't a creeper or stalker of some sort. _Are_ you a creeper, Inuyasha? That _is_ your name, right?"

Inuyasha nodded as he tried to hide his blush. Kagome giggled, "Are you saying yes to your name being Inuyasha, or saying yes to the fact that you're a creeper?"

He turned towards her and shook his head, "I'm not a creeper!"

She laughed, "Okay! Okay! Fine. Then why are you following me?"

"Well...you see..." Inuyasha was searching for a good excuse in his mind.

Kagome laughed again, "You know what? It's okay. I don't mind as long as you don't end up either killing or raping me."

"Oh...uh, okay..." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

Kagome grinned, "Okay. See ya 'round, home dog!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at his dog ears.

Kagome laughed, "I didn't even mean to do that. I was just trying to be all ghetto. So, peace out home skillet." Kagome started to walk away while giving the piece sign.

Inuyasha smirked, "You're so white."

"Word," Kagome smirked back as she turned around, walking backwards, making a 'W' shape with her fingers on each hand. And with that, she turned back around and walked out the aisle and through front entrance of Wal-Mart, not a single grocery bag in hand.

Inuyasha had watched her leave, and thought to himself, _'Did she really only come here to pull pranks on people...?' _

He walked around Wal-Mart, searching for his forgotten grocery holding basket, as he shook his head and smirked, _'A strange girl, indeed..'_

_

* * *

_**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. :) And I understand if you didn't, it wasn't all that great. o.e**

**But, anyways, sorry if I insulted anyone from this chapter. If I did, I didn't mean to be and was probably only kidding. X)**

**Okay, so remember: If you review, I'll probably reply to you in the next chapter's author's note. So don't think I'm rude if I don't reply to you through a PM.**

**If you want to see the list that I used for inspiration of Kagome's pranks and such, there's a link in my profile.**

**And, just saying, this story isn't finished yet. Okay? Okay.**

**See ya weirdos next time~**


End file.
